Captain Falcon VS Iron Fist
Captain Falcon VS Iron Fist is the 5th battle of the 4th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Captain Falcon from F-Zero and Iron Fist from Marvel Comics. Description Fist of fury battle it out to determine which is stronger: fire, or chi? Will the Falcon Punching pilot soar above his opponent, or will the Chi master's Iron Fist prove too much? Battle Random arena, 6:00 PM The crowd's cheer could be audibly heard, as the announcer began to declare what the next matchup of the niht would be. This was an arena for martial artists, and the main event was coming up. "Ladies and gentlemen, today's final match is a duel between martial artists of the highest caliber! Captain Falcon VS Iron Fist! Place your bets, folks!" yelled the announcer, as both fistfighters prepared for combat. FIGHT! 60   Falcon, making the initial attack, opened with a mighty Falcon Kick. Iron Fist grabbed Falcon’s boot in his mighty hands, but Falcon flipped out of the superhero’s clutch and uppercutted him, then hit him with a pair of kicks to the jaw. Iron Fist cocked back his fist, and jabbed, not aiming to damage, but to create an opening. Falcon was surprised by the move, flinching for a second- and a second was all Iron Fist needed to strike him with a spinning backhand. 50  Falcon landed on his feet and jumped into the sky, then came down, Falcon Kicking the ground. Iron Fist leaned to dodge the kick, Falcon’s fiery foot missing the martial artist by a few inches. As soon as he hit the ground, Falcon went back up, grabbing onto Iron Fist. With a booming sound, an explosion from the Raptor Boost sent both combatant in opposite directions. Falcon stood and gestured for Iron Fist to come at him, while saying one of his signature phrases. “Show me your moves!” 40 “I’ll show you my moves alright!” replied Iron Fist. He charged up some chi in his leg, to counter Captain Falcon’s incoming dash-uppercut, and when the time was right, delivered a brutal axe kick. Falcon hit the floor and bounced off, then was hit with six punches to the face, as if Iron Fist’s clenched hands were juggling him. A final headbutt and a spinning kick were landed next, but Falcon ducked under the kick and slid behind Iron Fist. 30 “FALCON….PUNCH!” From behind, the avian-themed pilot attacked with his most popular attack, but the verbal cue gave him away. Iron Fist jumped, landing on Falcon’s arm, then punched him across the arena. Falcon, as he flew through the air, Falcon Kicked his way to the ground, and attacked again, sweeping Iron Fist off his feet. With both combatants on the ground, Iron Fist took advantage and used his hands to push himself into the air, striking the floor with a chi-enhanced axe handle, but Falcon rolled out of the way in time. 20 Both combatants got to their feet and repeatedly punched and kicked at each other. Iron Fist’s heel kick was blocked by Falcon’s forearm, but Falcon’s Raptor Boost that followed was stopped by Iron Fist’s dropkick. More punches and kicks followed, they were so fast that the crowd was losing track of who was doing what! 10 Each fighter continued the rapid flurry of blows, looking for a single chance to incapacitate the other. Every hit seemed to have an answer by the opponent, every blow was blocked or dodged. Finally, Iron Fist saw it- an opening in Falcon’s defense. “This ends here!” screamed Iron Fist, swinging a chi-powered foot at Falcon’s jaw. It was caught- but this was expected, he was simply attempting to catch Falcon off guard! Using his leg’s strength, Iron Fist pulled himself into the air, out of Falcon’s hand, and focused all his chi into a singe mighty punch. “HIYAAAA!” screamed the superhero, his fist glowing with gold energy. But, Falcon barely dodged the surprise attack, tilting to the left, and cocked his fist backwards, wreathing it in flames. This was….the Falcon Punch! “FALCON PUNCH!” Iron Fist was defeated by the fiery blow, his body falling to the ground. KO! Falcon and Iron Fist both walked away together, deciding to grab a bite to celebrate the good match they had given each other. Two friends met each other that fateful day. This melee’s winner is….Captain Falcon! Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs